


Cap IM Tiny RB Round 6: Commander

by Shaliara



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/pseuds/Shaliara
Summary: Art for Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang 2017 byShaliara.





	Cap IM Tiny RB Round 6: Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's welcome to write a minimum 100 words ficlet for this art as a part of Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang. [All the rules are here.](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/160595812268/tiny-reverse-bang-2017-announcement)

Art by [Shaliara](http://shaliara.tumblr.com), posted with permission.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [what I've tasted of desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736873) by [salable_mystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic)
  * [Feel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741565) by [adarksweetness (chayaasi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chayaasi/pseuds/adarksweetness)
  * [None of Our Tomorrows Can be Saved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766837) by [Ironlawyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/pseuds/Ironlawyer)
  * [Cosmic Cube and the Power of the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778696) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi)




End file.
